1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a beverage dispensing nozzle that dispenses drinks at a high flow rate to increase the volume of drinks dispensed in a given time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increases in both the number of customers served and the volume of the drinks dispensed by the food and drink service industry, standard drink dispensing nozzles fail to meet customer demand. Standard dispensing nozzles dispense carbonated beverages at a flow rate of between 11/2 to 3 ounces per second. However, flow rates below 3 ounces per second are totally inefficient when filling large volume cups (e.g., 32 ounces or more). Standard beverage dispensing nozzles simply do not dispense beverages fast enough to satisfy customer demand in beverage dispensing establishments that serve large numbers of customers.
Furthermore, the flow rates of standard dispensing nozzles cannot be increased above their maximum of 3 ounces per second because excessive foaming in the carbonated beverage occurs. To prevent excessive foaming, the carbonated water which enters the nozzle at a high pressure must be gently reduced to atmospheric pressure so that a minimum of carbon dioxide will escape solution. At flow rates above 3 ounces per second, standard dispensing nozzles are incapable of gradually reducing the pressure of the carbonated water which results in an excessive out-gassing of carbon dioxide. Consequently, as the carbonated water releases carbon dioxide in both the nozzle and the cup, the released carbon dioxide escaping solution causes excessive foaming of the dispensed beverage. That excessive foaming creates a poor product because the drink is generally "flat".
Additionally, merely increasing the size of the flow path in standard dispensing nozzles will not permit increased flow rates because standard nozzles do not provide proper mixing between the carbonated water and beverage syrup under high flow rates. At high flow rates the lack of proper mixing within standard nozzles creates stratification between the beverage syrup and carbonated water within the cup, thereby, producing a poor tasting drink.
Related U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,928,854; 4,986,447; and 5,048,726, issued on May 29, 1990; Jan. 22, 1991; and Sep. 17, 1991, respectively, to McCann disclose diffuser and spout assemblies which provide increased flow rates over standard nozzles. McCann, et al. disclose a body having a plurality of diffuser elements disposed therein and a flow separator connected to its lower portion. A spout connects to the body to provide an outlet for the beverage. The body includes a syrup inlet which communicates with the mixing chamber of the spout and a pair of inlets which communicate with the diffuser elements.
Each diffuser element comprises a series of interconnected plates which reduce the pressure of the carbonated water as it flows through the plurality of holes within each plate. After contacting the diffuser elements, the carbonated water exits the body where the flow separator divides the carbonated water stream into one stream which is directed into the mixing chamber of the spout and a second stream which flows around the outside of the spout. As the carbonated water stream enters the mixing chamber, it mixes with syrup and then exits the spout with the syrup into a cup below. The stream traveling around the spout contacts the carbonated water and syrup stream exiting the mixing chamber to provide additional mixing.
Although the diffuser elements within the body function adequately to reduce the pressure of the carbonated water, thereby decreasing foaming within the cup, the McCann, et al. diffuser and spout assembly suffers from design disadvantages. That is, the assembly is unsanitary due to its difficulty in cleaning and its exposed parts which collect dirt, bacteria, and germs. The body does not separate into easily accessible parts which allow individual cleaning, rather, a cleaning solution must be run through the body and spout. Thus, whenever the assembly is cleaned a less than satisfactory disinfecting results.
Furthermore, because the outside of the spout is exposed, it provides an easily accessible location for the accumulation of dirt, bacteria, and germs through contact with the atmosphere or human contact during the filling of drinks. Consequently, as the carbonated water of the second stream flows about the outside of the spout, it picks up dirt, bacteria, and germs that have accumulated on the exposed surface of the spout.
Accordingly, a beverage dispensing nozzle that is a self-contained unit with no exposed parts which disassembles into easily cleanable parts while still dispensing beverages in a high volume flow is highly desirable.